A Machine to Machine (M2M) network may include numerous M2M terminals. M2M applications may run on M2M terminals, and the M2M terminals may be connected to a service platform of a network side through a bottom-layer bearer network, such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi). Therefore, an administrator of an M2M application may monitor a running status of an M2M terminal by accessing the service platform of the network side.
For example, an administrator of an intelligent traffic monitoring system may be connected to a service platform of a network side via the Internet. The administrator may send to the service platform an instruction of monitoring a connected status of each of one or more monitoring cameras on a road, and may receive alarm information from the service platform after it is detected that a certain monitoring camera is disconnected.
A monitoring task similar to the above scenario is fulfilled in a conventional manner. For example, in order to learn about whether one or more M2M terminals are online or not, an application or a service platform may need to send a polling instruction to the one or more M2M terminals. If a feedback of a certain M2M terminal is normally received, it may represent that this M2M terminal is still online. If no feedback of a certain M2M terminal is received within a designated time, it may represent that this M2M terminal has been disconnected.
However, such a monitoring solution not only makes operations of a service platform and a corresponding application complex, but also is low in monitoring efficiency of a monitoring task.